Always In My Heart
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Reiko se despide de Saki después de su muerte.


**Los personajes de Zombieland Saga NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;) _

* * *

–¡Saki!

Una gran explosión retumbó en el acantilado, mientras una intensa llamarada se elevó hacia el cielo. Reiko buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amiga, deseando que saliera entre las llamas con sólo unas pocas heridas, pero eso no era más que un engaño.

–Su líder ha muerto, ¡Las calles nos pertenecen ahora!

La celebración del bando rival incentivó la furia de las integrantes de Dorami, provocando que los puños volaran unos contra otros.

Reiko no podía esperar más, intentó saltar para ir en busca de Saki, pero la detuvieron dos chicas de la pandilla.

–¡No vayas!

–¡Es peligroso!

–¡Déjenme ir, tengo que salvarla! – forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que una segunda explosión ocurrió.

Las llamas se reflejaron en sus pupilas, quedándose grabadas por siempre en su memoria. Tras de ella, la batalla entre pandillas había alcanzado su punto máximo.

–Reiko... – la llamó una de sus compañeras. –, Ella era el símbolo de Dorami. Sin su presencia, nosotras…

Las sirenas de la policía se escucharon en la cercanía, alarmando a las integrantes de ambas pandillas.

–¡Retirada! – ordenó la líder rival. – Dorami ha muerto esta noche.

Cada una subió en su respectivo vehículo motorizado y partieron, antes de que las patrullas llegaran al sitio. Todo el mundo escapaba, excepto ella.

–¡Reiko, vámonos!

Negó con la cabeza ante la oferta, esperaría a las patrullas con el fin de salvar a su amiga, su esperanza se negaba a desaparecer. Saki, su mejor amiga y hermana, ella prometió que no moriría.

"Una promesa rota"

Los oficiales llegaron más rápido de lo que esperó, inmediatamente la detuvieron para interrogarla. Afortunadamente, no sólo habían asistido patrullas, también bomberos y una ambulancia. Al parecer, alguien que transitaba en las cercanías dio aviso tras ver el fuego.

Las llamas se apagaron y la búsqueda de su amiga dio inicio. Paramédicos descendieron con precaución, en operación de búsqueda y rescate.

Reiko se quedó esperando, alegando que ella era todo lo que Saki tenía como familia.

–¡La encontramos!

Ella sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Tal vez habría salvación para su amiga, tal vez esto se convertiría en un amargo recuerdo y una lección de vida.

"O tal vez, estaba completamente equivocada"

En cuanto pudo ver su estado, siendo trasladada hacia la ambulancia en la camilla, sintió un hueco formarse en su corazón. La contracción de su estómago casi la hace vomitar, pues su amiga y hermana de toda la vida tenía cortes profundos por todo el cuerpo. En su rostro, la carne se abría del lado de su mejilla, exponiendo las capas inferiores de la piel.

Grandes gotas de lágrimas descendieron rápidamente por sus mejillas, entrando en un estado de trance.

–¿Sa…Saki?

La camilla se alejaba de ella, quería seguirla, pero sus piernas no se movían. Los recuerdos de cada momento a su lado se sintieron como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, corrió hacia la ambulancia y subió con ella. Al decir que era su único familiar no hubo mayor problema. El camino al hospital fue como atravesar el peor de los infiernos, con el tiempo jugando en contra y las llamas de la desesperación consumiéndola por dentro.

El vehículo finalmente llegó a su destino, pero en cuanto se detuvieron por completo, también lo hizo el corazón de Saki.

Los parpados de Reiko se abrieron por completo. Sintió su cuerpo entumecerse y el tiempo detenerse. Observó el pálido rostro de su amada hermana, notando una pizca de arrepentimiento en su expresión.

–No…

–¡Rápido! ¡Llévenla para su reanimación!

La bajaron tan rápidamente, que no pudo aferrarse a ella para quedarse a su lado. Corrió tras la camilla, mientras los paramédicos se esforzaban por mantenerla con vida. La camilla desapareció tras la puerta de "Urgencias" y ella cayó de rodillas.

_–Debí haber insistido más… Si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo._

Lentamente, el sentimiento de culpa se arraigaba más y más en lo profundo de su alma. La carga de no poder hacer nada, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Ella sabía desde el principio que esto era una posibilidad. Dorami era una pandilla muy temida y respetada entre los barrios bajos y peligrosos. Como en toda pandilla, siempre había disputas con los rivales por el derecho de piso.

En pocas palabras, estar en una riña que podía tomar tu vida en cualquier momento era algo común. Saki y Reiko eran muy habilidosas para defenderse, no en vano eran las principales figuras de Dorami.

Por ese mismo motivo, ella nunca vio como una posibilidad que su amiga cayera en plena pelea. Cada riña que habían disputado había hecho que confiara en las palabras que siempre repetía.

"Yo nunca me moriré"

Esa frase podía sonar arrogante y como un desafío a la muerte. Cualquiera que escuchara tal reto hacia el lado oscuro de la vida, diría que estaba completamente loco y que sólo estaba atrayendo algo de lo que algún día se arrepentiría.

Pero para ellas, que se jugaban la vida en cada momento, ese era un lema que les traía inspiración, incluso entre sus miembros. Nadie podía contradecir esas palabras, pues su líder se encargaba de reafirmarlas una y otra vez.

Desgraciadamente, la suerte no se tiene por siempre. Desde el momento en que se nace, la vida ya tiene una fecha límite, una caducidad. La muerte es inevitable, es algo tan seguro que ni siquiera es necesario dudar o suponer sobre la posibilidad.

Algunas personas la encuentran en su brillo final, otras son recibidas por ella desde el primer momento, y otras… En la etapa de florecer y resplandecer.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que la habían ingresado, cuando una enfermera salió, buscando al supuesto familiar de Saki Nikaido.

Reiko no sabía si realmente quería saber su condición. Recordar el pésimo estado en el que la hallaron, y que su corazón se detuviera al llegar, no eran un buen presagio.

–Yo soy su familiar, ¿Cómo está ella?

Los nervios la tenían en un punto crítico, el corazón le latía tan rápido que podría sufrir un ataque. Sus manos sudaban y la sensación de vacío amenazaba con devorarla por completo.

La expresión de aquella enfermera se suavizó, sintiendo lástima por la noticia que estaba por darle. Sin embargo, Reiko no necesitó más que notar ese gesto para saber lo que había pasado.

–Lo siento… – sólo con dos palabras, su mundo colapsó. –, Ella acaba de morir.

Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, la esperanza se marchitó en un instante y su mirada perdió brillo. No lloró, no emitió ni un grito desgarrador, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada.

–Gracias.

Sus labios apenas y pudieron pronunciar esa palabra, para después alejarse lentamente. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, absorta de todo el mundo a su alrededor, hasta que chocó con alguien.

–Disculpe…

Levantó su mirada, topándose con dos oficiales.

–Reiko Amabuki. Acompáñanos, por favor.

Ella no preguntó la razón, y la verdad, tampoco le importaba. Nunca tuvo todo, pues su familia era demasiado problemática, lo que la hacía anhelar una normal. Sin embargo, la amistad de Saki tenía un valor mucho más profundo en su corazón. Ahora que se había ido ¿Qué demonios le quedaba?

Asintió, mientas le colocaban las esposas con las manos en su espalda.

Los próximos veinte días los pasó en prisión preventiva, pues los delitos no eran lo suficientemente graves como para dictar una sentencia. Además, la intervención de su familia facilitó su liberación.

A pesar de todo, durante esos días se llevó a cabo el entierro de Saki. Las chicas de Dorami se encargaron de la despedida a su líder, jurando venganza hacia la causante de todo.

Reiko dejó la pandilla, entregando su puesto de jefa. Ya no deseaba saber nada más sobre el asunto.

–¿Dónde estás?

Caminó entre el jardín del sueño eterno, buscando su nombre tallado en la piedra. Después de un par de minutos, por fin la encontró.

–Lamento la demora. – se inclinó, acariciando las letras que formaban su nombre. –, Siempre eras la primera en lanzarte a la acción.

Esbozó una amarga sonrisa y una lágrima cayó en la fría lápida.

–Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero no sé cómo… Te voy a extrañar tanto, maldita idiota kamikaze.

De nuevo lloraba, sollozando en la soledad del jardín silencioso.

–Te quiero. – se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de retomar la compostura. –, Duerme tranquila, yo cuidaré de tu preciado tamagochi. Deséame suerte desde donde estés, algún día correremos de nuevo, pues esta carrera me la has ganado.

Colocó una flor blanca en su tumba y rezó en silencio antes de despedirse.

El tiempo transcurrió, logró formar su amada familia y tuvo una hija. Su miedo creció un día, cuando María llegó con el uniforme de Dorami. A partir de ese momento, trató de alejarla de los malos pasos, fracasando inútilmente.

Pero aquella noche, cuando se enteró del desafío, jamás imaginó toparse con un amargo recuerdo. Frente a ella, esa extraña chica que recién aparecía, tomaría el desafío en lugar de su hija.

–¡Alto! ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Podrías morir!

La chica se detuvo y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

–¡Yo nunca me moriré!

Sus parpados se abrieron por completo, reconociéndola de inmediato.

–¡¿Saki…?!

Ella jamás lo sabría, pero aquella noche, ambas amigas estuvieron cara a cara una vez más. Saki siempre viviría en su corazón, hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

_La verdad tenía tiempo que quería escribir sobre qué pasó después del accidente de Saki. Bueno, es algo corto, pero algo así me imaginé que ocurrió._

_Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos!_


End file.
